


thick skin (and an elastic heart)

by saint_cruiser



Category: Symbiont Series (Gamebooks Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Religious Undertones, and what i mean by this is that they just suffer together, and zharkov the king of liars, not-exactly-human sobolev, post!symbiont 3, this fic is just the mountain goats — love love love on a spiritual level
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_cruiser/pseuds/saint_cruiser
Summary: Они просто хотят поставить все на свои места. Или — Владимир страдает и пытается сделать все правильно.Пост!Симбионт-3, АУ, в которой Оператор 5 спас Соболева и не смог рассказать правду
Relationships: Иван Соболев/Оператор 5





	thick skin (and an elastic heart)

_«А всякий, кто слушает сии слова Мои и не исполняет их, уподобится человеку безрассудному, который построил дом свой на песке; и пошел дождь, и разлились реки, и подули ветры, и налегли на дом тот; и он упал, и было падение его великое»_

Владимиру, конечно, приходилось влюбляться как идиот, но такое с ним впервые — впервые так сложно.

Любить Соболева — как впадать в детство, только не легко и не беззаботно ни чуточки. У Соболева — пост-травма, что неудивительно, но если думать об этом много, можно стать ответственным за собственное дерьмо, а это — не совсем то, что делают на первом свидании; а Жаркову будто бы снова восемь, и в паутине лжи он может запутаться и упасть даже от невинного вранья про оценку в дневнике — чем больше лжёшь по мелочам, тем тяжелее выпутываться.

Жарков выслушивает огромное количество фактов про биологию из серии «вы не хотели знать, но не успели об этом сказать» и пытается разобраться с поиском нужного психолога.

Соболев весь шуганный и замкнутый.

Соболев боится тёмных комнат.

У Соболева нервная болтливость и триггеры от любого упоминания зомби или лабораторий.

И Владимир знает, лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, что главная проблема — в нем. Он здесь виновен — злодей этой истории.

Он мог бы пожертвовать своей жизнью, и это было бы лучшим решением. Его жизнь ничего не стоит.

Но он может сделать хоть что-то, хоть это не сделает его жизнь более ценной, а проступки — менее ужасными.

И он делает. Он находит психологическую помощь и держит свет включённым, избегает темы зомби и слушает все незначительные вещи, которые говорит ему Соболев.

Если это делает хоть кому-то в мире лучше хотя бы на секунду, это имеет значение.

Если это делает Соболеву лучше.

Если это делает лучше его самого. Он влюблён в человека, чью жизнь разрушил собственными руками, но на руинах, среди камней и рухляди, вырастают цветы, которые никогда не станут настоящим садом. 

Но есть хотя бы это, и это — лучше, чем ничего.

***

Память Симбионта текучая, как река. Это какого-то рода благословение, смешанное с проклятием в равных пропорциях.

Этот Соболев не знает всех грехов Оператора, горечи вынужденного предательства, обманутого доверия. Если бы он знал, если бы помнил — он никогда бы не согласился остаться. От этого больно так, что хочется биться кулаками об стены и вредить себе всеми доступными способами. Он только этого и заслужил. Он отвратителен самому себе.

Соболев забывает имена: «Беркут», «Кира», «доктор Шепелева» — все это постепенно становится театром теней в его памяти, даже тот безвестный помощник превращается в дымку, хорошее, но нечеткое воспоминание. Жарков слишком самолюбив. Он думает лишь о себе. Он спрашивает себя: не забудется ли когда-нибудь и он сам? Не останется ли белым пятном в его памяти со всей своей нелепой привязанностью и дешевой драмой?

Однажды Соболев не узнает лица на своём семейном фото. Симбионт не любит парадоксов, поэтому чтобы Владимир оставался хорошим человеком, помогающим, заботящимся, любящим, нужно уничтожить компрометирующее, удалить начисто. В этот день Жарков впервые ненавидит себя по-настоящему. Так, что дышать не хочется. Потому что эта новость — хоть какое-то облегчение, но моральный компас трубит — это неправильно.

Это несправедливо и некрасиво, это не называют любовью, раз что-то подобное сделало ему хоть чуть-чуть легче.

Это эгоистично.

***

Он покупает книгу — впервые не себе.

Пытается угадать правильный жанр, перебирает все варианты.

Останавливается на одной: на обложке космос, описание выглядит неплохо. Перелистывает, ищет малейший намёк на зомби или странные вирусы, он знает о триггерах и боли, хорошо знает, но ничего подобного не находит.

Он берет эту книгу. Это подарок искренний — почти что более искренний, чем все, что Жарков сделал за всю свою жизнь.

Этот подарок не имеет значения.

Но Соболев читает страницу за страницей с нескрываемым удовольствием, ему давно не хватало пищи для ума, от которой не зависела бы его жизнь.

Это имеет значение.

Он не может загладить свою вину подарками, но может забить своей совести горло.

Он думает: я делаю добро.

Соболеву нравится книга, Соболев зачитывает несколько цитат вслух и говорит: «Ты немного похож на андроида-параноика». Владимир не знает, насколько это комплимент, но вместе они, в конце концов, во всем разберутся, это точно.

***

Только сейчас Жарков понимает, как небрежно и легкомысленно к самому себе относился. Тут ведь как с ребёнком — в гордом одиночестве можно питаться лапшой быстрого приготовления и роллами по вызову хоть до самого гастрита, но когда одиночество перестаёт быть гордым (и одиночеством вообще), приходится выкручиваться.

Да зачем вообще работнику огромной корпорации уметь готовить?

Но готовить надо.

Жарков поступает как современный человек, пользующийся дарами технического прогресса и не чурающийся нового. То есть, ищет мастерклассы по готовке на ютубе. Гордись, Гордон Рамзи!

Соболева он приобщает тоже — Соболева нужно приобщать ко всему, что может отвлечь его от мыслей и травмирующих воспоминаний. Два человека, небольшой экран, на котором итальянец на английском с субтитрами наглядно и доступно объясняет, как правильно готовить лазанью.

Владимир «Идеальная Память» Жарков — «Сколько молока нужно было добавлять?».

Иван «Человек Науки» Соболев — «Ну… В общих чертах… Я не запомнил».

Так и живут.

К немому видео про приготовление суши кто-то добавил русские субтитры, комментирующие происходящее. Соболев слегка стесняется, а потом смеётся так, как будто в жизни не слышал шутки смешнее. Владимир мысленно благодарит неизвестного юмориста.

Владимир смотрит, как Соболев смеётся. Как нарезает суши. Как, втягиваясь в процесс, предлагает новые кулинарные эксперименты — «Давай приготовим пиццу? Мне всегда она нравилась».

Владимир думает: все будет хорошо.

Владимир думает: все непременно будет хорошо. Все непременно будет хорошо, и они сделают домашнюю пиццу, и много чего ещё сделают, им просто нужно время.

У них будет время.

***

Временами на Соболева смотреть больно — такой он целый и цельный, весь как есть. Неподдельный, подлинный, естественный, даже не заподозришь.

Но об этом лучше не думать, только губы сводит. От печали нет никакой пользы. А лучше думать о том, что когда смотришь на него вот так, подолгу, словно уходишь под воду, звуки приглушаются, как будто они в кино, и сейчас будет важный момент.

Владимир вспоминает вдруг, совсем внезапно, почему почувствовал что-то к этому неловкому ученому, которого должен был вести на смерть.

Даже в моменты смертельного ужаса он был лучше его. В сотню раз, в тысячу.

Настолько неизмеримо лучше, что теперь настоящий Соболев мертв, а Оператор 5 жив и продолжает лгать, лгать, лгать — до бесконечности, пока сам не запутается, такая вот нелепая детско-взрослая черта.

Он бы заплакал, но уже не может — профдеформация. Мрачно усмехается: если бы профдеформация действовала и на влюбленности, все было бы куда как легче.

Но ему нельзя переходить черту — работа заменила его каркас куда более прочным, но оставила сердце из жвачки, и потребуется всего секунда, чтобы его лопнуть.

Соболев — это нестабильная звезда. Пока он светит. Через пять минут все взлетит на воздух.

***

Сегодня киномарафон, потому что кино — это восхитительный вид искусства и замечательный способ расслабиться, а ещё теперь у них есть домашняя пицца и возможность провести вечер в её компании. Владимир долго выбирает фильм и останавливается на Мстителях — длинная серия фильмов, не философская, не тяжелая, довольно весёлая и увлекательная, может сойти за научную фантастику. 

Пицца получается со второго раза. Жарков узнает, что Соболев любит пиццу с ананасами и не умеет следить за временем, но неудавшийся эксперимент — тоже эксперимент. Зато сам Владимир как-то случайно обнаруживает, что теперь умеет следить не только за временем, но и за всем на свете.

Обнаруживает он это в шесть утра, когда на него накидывается почти маниакальная идея узнать, есть ли в фильмах какие-либо триггеры, так что он не находит лучшего выбора, кроме как обзвонить список контактов в поисках фанатов Мстителей. Примерно на седьмом человеке и наполненном нецензурной бранью ответе он узнает, что «единственный зомби в Мстителях — это я, которую ты поднял в шесть ради этого вопроса, Володя, я тебя ненавижу».

Только вот почему-то раздражения это не приносит, потому что Владимир Жарков — чёртов влюблённый мальчик в свои тридцать четыре, который всерьез вскочил в шесть, потому что чрезвычайно беспокоился за свой объект влюблённости.

От этого даже смешно немного, он сидит на кровати в семь утра и негромко хихикает над собой (он ужасно давно не смеялся, если честно, и от этого с души словно бы сваливается многотонный камень) — негромко, потому что Соболев ещё спит, и это смешно вдвойне, о господи, они даже ещё не начинали смотреть фильм.

А потом, уже вечером, они сидят с пиццей перед экраном компьютера, и у Владимира сейчас сердце взорвется, потому что это так _нормально_. Потому что у него никогда не было чего-то нормального с такой-то работой, потому что он не знает, как это — «нормально» (но очень хочет знать, может быть, больше всего на свете). Потому что пицца и лёгкий фильм — это нормально, от этого чувства в груди болит, потому что он знает, кто сидит перед экраном рядом с ним, и это — не нормально, и об этом не надо вспоминать, и-

Соболев с куском пиццы в руке, — и это серьёзный учёный-нейробиолог, да неужели, — слегка улыбаясь, говорит, что чувствует духовное родство с Брюсом Бэннером. Владимир отгоняет от себя мысль о том, что у Соболева с доктором Бэннером больше общего, чем Соболев предполагает.

Сегодня вечер кино. Сегодня этой мысли вход воспрещён. А ещё, он думает, ему есть чему поучиться у Соболева, потому что ему тридцать четыре, и он — до слез влюблённый ребёнок, которому никто так и не объяснил, как быть обычным человеком.

***

В храме душно от ладана и свечей.

Жарков не верит, нет, но хотел бы уверовать, потому что так легче.

Запах ладана навевает мысли о детстве. Мать верила почти до фанатизма. Каждое воскресенье — а он никогда не видел смысла.

Это плохие воспоминания. От них лучше избавиться.

В храмах всегда приходится думать о мрачном, а не о светлом, так уж устроено само христианство — муки, страдания и бесконечные проверки на прочность ради недостижимой земли обетованной, которой, может быть, и нет вовсе.

Что помогает человеку выжить? Верил ли Соболев в свой последний момент? Вспоминал ли судорожно отрывки молитв, впечатанных в голову родителями? Просил ли Бога о милосердии? Да и является ли смерть тела смертью, если хотя бы часть личности все ещё жива?

Жарков безмолвно вздыхает и ставит свечу за упокой.

Он бы попробовал отмолить свои грехи, но не знает как, а если бы и знал, то не думает, что сможет получить прощение.

_Да, Бог любит своих детей._

***

Любить его, не зная его — тяжкий труд.

Любить его, зная, что он мертв, любить его копию — ещё тяжелее, но даёт лазейку: притвориться, что все может быть хорошо, что все в порядке, что правда никогда не откроется, а монстр — не проявит себя, что можно жить сравнительно долго и очень даже счастливо. Что ничего никогда не происходило в заброшенной лаборатории М-2, и труп настоящего Соболева не лежит там по-прежнему.

Эта лазейка — дверь, нарисованная на стене, сколько ни бейся — все равно не выйдешь, но если представить, что выход есть, и не проверять, возможность уйти становится почти реальностью.

Шрёдингер переворачивается в гробу.

Он, Оператор, заслуживает, черт возьми, немного счастья и спокойствия в конце концов, после всего, что ему пришлось сделать.

(Возможно, именно из-за всего, что ему пришлось сделать, счастья он не заслужит никогда).

Соболев тоже заслуживал счастья, но мир несправедлив. Соболев заслужил мир, и правду, и счастье, и благоденствие не меньше, чем другие, но Соболев уже умер однажды, а правда только убьёт и его копию.

Правде суждено открыться однажды.

Возможно, совсем скоро.

Любить Соболева — впадать в детство, как будто он снова десятилетний Володя, оттягивающий поход к врачу до тех пор, пока зубная боль не станет нестерпимой: то ли от страха, то ли от нелепой надежды на то, что все пройдёт.

Ничего, конечно же, не пройдёт, но когда тебе десять, так легко поверить в обратное.

Кажется, ему все ещё десять.

***

У Соболева мягкие волосы — протянуть руку, коснуться, слегка пригладить, почти в шутку.

Это было бы так легко, но он ещё сам не разобрался в сути их неловких, хрупких отношений.

Это было бы так глупо.

Когда Соболев по-домашнему устраивается на диване с чашкой кофе, почти реально забыть, что их жизнь склеена на клей ПВА и распадётся на части при любом неосторожном движении.

Он садится рядом.

Он говорит, что вопрос с новыми документами скоро будет решён, и можно будет двигаться дальше.

Все хорошо, на самом деле. Все уже налаживается. Они посмотрели уже почти все части Мстителей и скоро перейдут на Звездный Путь. Простенький яблочный пирог получился настолько вкусным, что его можно было бы назвать домашним. У Соболева Земля в основном безвредна, дельфины передают привет и благодарность за рыбу, мыши заказывают Землю, а горшок с петунией по имени Аграджаг падает с мыслью «Неужели опять?!».

Владимир говорит себе, что Соболев счастлив.

Он утешает лишь себя.

Владимир пробовал все: веру, философию, горе, отрицание, самокопания.

Ничего из этого ему не помогло.

Он вспоминает старую Библию матери.

Был человек, который построил свой дом на песке, и первая же волна уничтожила его.

Этот человек улыбается ему из глубин памяти, потому что этот человек — он сам.

Его сердце из жвачки уже проколото, и это бесполезно отрицать. Уже поздно лгать и поздно говорить правду, потому что последняя электричка уехала в ночь несколько часов назад, и остаётся ждать. Ждать и думать, что хэппи-энд не так уж и далёк, но до него всегда ровно два шага, как ни беги.

Любить Соболева — впадать в детство, потому что это — единственный способ поверить, что завтра действительно никогда не наступит.

Соболев — это солнце.

Антинаучно, пока мы живы, мы никогда не сможем поверить, что солнце может взорваться.

Солнце никогда не взорвется, волна никогда не накроет берег, ничего плохого не произойдёт, если закрыть глаза руками и закричать вселенной так громко, как можешь: «Я в домике!». Жизненные советы от пятилетнего себя могут работать куда лучше, чем думаешь. И конечно же, в домике бывают счастливые финалы до сахара на зубах, от которых все плюются при просмотре романтических комедий.

Если в России для грустных, в их драматических обстоятельствах, с их изломанными жизнями и взрослыми травмами, у них есть хотя бы одна тысячная шанса на что-то подобное, Владимир согласен ждать.

Возможно, Библия не права. Возможно, дом, построенный на песке, всё же выстоит. А если не выстоит — какая ко всем чертям разница?

Он влюблён в человека, с которым у него ничего не выйдет, но продолжает любить, потому что это так работает — иначе никак. И он бы ждал, даже если бы шансов не было вообще. Но у них впереди много времени, возможно, все время вселенной, и они могли бы потратить его на что-то, что действительно имеет значение. И все это — все, что может быть, что могло бы быть — абсолютно нормальное.

Даже с привкусом сахара.


End file.
